My Nymph?
by Aleath
Summary: Sasuke, seorang anak lelaki tampan malang yang terjebak bersama tukang mabuk di rumahnya dan seorang tukang gertak raksasa di sekolahnya, pada suatu hari menemukan mayat seorang pemuda dengan keadaan terkoyak parah dan berbau mengerikan. Tunggu, dia bukan mayat, pemuda itu hidup dan berkata bahwa ia adalah seorang peri! Peri-NYA.


My.. Nymph?

Rated : M

Warn : AU, OOC, OC, Typo (s), NaruSasuNaru, Everything about forbidden love, and.. many surprise.

Sasuke, seorang anak lelaki tampan malang yang terjebak bersama tukang mabuk di rumahnya dan seorang tukang gertak raksasa di sekolahnya, pada suatu hari menemukan mayat seorang pemuda dengan keadaan terkoyak parah dan berbau mengerikan. Tunggu, dia bukan mayat, pemuda itu hidup dan berkata bahwa ia adalah seorang peri! Peri-NYA.

Chapter 1 : Uchiha Sasuke

Sasuke mengambil satu gigitan terakhir di roti isinya dan mengunyah cepat. Dia bahkan tidak lagi peduli rasanya seenak apa, sehingga tak keberatan untuk tidak terlalu menikmati makan siangnya. Sesungguhnya , ia mengharapkan acara makan siang yang tenang dan nikmat, namun ia segera mengingat bahwa hari itu adalah hari Kamis. Hari terkutuk! Yang mengharuskannya berlari tiga kali lebih jauh ke belakang perpustakaan dan menghabiskan makanannya lebih cepat.

Beruntung ia lebih pintar untuk mengingat kebiasaan anak – anak nakal sok jagoan yang setiap hari Senin, Selasa, dan Kamis akan berkunjung ke Kafetaria dan menghabiskan waktu siangnya disana. Entah ada apa di hari Rabu dan Jumat. Jika itu bukan jadwal mereka, dan hanya keberuntungannya selama setengah tahun, ia berharap kesialan selalu menemukan mereka di hari – hari itu, agar mereka tidak punya kesempatan 'bertegur sapa' dengannya.

Sasuke mengambil botol minumnya, dan meneguk isinya tergesa – gesa. 10 menit lagi, mungkin, kelas selanjutnya akan dimulai. Bukannya tidak ingin ketinggalan pelajaran, bahkan rasanya, membolos pun tidak berpengaruh apa pun padanya. Namun belakangan, ia merasa lebih aman berada di dalam kelas daripada berjalan – jalan sepanjang koridor sekolah. Banyak monster – monster ingusan yang mengintai.

"Hanya itu. Iya, kau tidak mempercayaiku?"

Baru saja hendak melangkah, ia segera kehilangan nafasnya. Suara berat familiar memasuki gendang telinganya, menimbulkan getaran aneh dan aura mengancam. Jiroubou. Bayi besar dungu, tukang makan yang hobinya menggertak orang. Sasuke segera bersembunyi di balik dinding dan memperhatikan.

"Aku tidak percaya! Kau menganggap muridmu sendiri pembohong?"

 _Kau memang pembohong! Dasar beruang licik!_

Sasuke memperhatikan lawan bicaranya, Hatake Kakashi. Oh, tentu saja, guru itu akan memberikan pelajaran yang pantas untuk bocah itu kali ini. _Jika saja guru itu tidak sama dungunya._

Sasuke mendengus menerka apa yang selanjutnya terjadi. Tidak peduli, Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya, merasa aman-setidaknya dengan ada guru di hadapannya, Jiroubou tidak akan bertingkah terlalu kurang ajar. Ya, pasti tidak.

Sasuke melangkah cepat, dan agak terkejut mendapati telapak tangan raksasa menahan pundak kirinya dengan kasar dan tanpa belas kasihan. Menyeretnya. Memaksanya mendampingi ancaman yang bisa merusak hidupnya lebih dalam. Ancaman yang mungkin membuatnya kena sembur orang tuanya. Atau yang lebih buruk, kehilangan uang sakunya.

"Nah! Ini dia, sahabat baikku Uchiha Sasuke. Dia bisa menceritakkan segalanya! Nah, Sasuke, katakan pada Pak Hatake yang baik ini, bahwa bukan aku yang memulai lelucon soal Lee!"

Sasuke terbelalak. Lelucon Lee! Bocah – bocah neraka ini menyebut hal seserius itu sebagai Lelucon? Keterlaluan! Bahkan sampai sekarang, belum ada yang dapat memastikan apakah Lee malang itu menderita gangguan mental atau tidak. Rasanya, Sasuke ingin menggorok leher berlemaknya!

Alih – alih pikirannya melayang, tentang segala hal menyenangkan yang bisa menimpa Jiroubou dan tikus – tikus kecilnya saat ia memberitakan kebenaran, ia sadar tatapan maut tengah ditujukkan padanya-dan tatapan itu segera siap menjadi nyata. Bukan dari Jiroubou, namun 'sahabatnya' yang setia. Yang sesungguhnya sama - sama pengecut. Sasuke memperhitungkan kemungkinan - kemungkinannya dan lekas memberikan kebohongan nyata.

"Tidak, sebenarnya itu ulah Aburame. Dia yang membuat apinya, dan asapnya hanya menyebar."

Jiroubou tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Yang membuat Sasuke hampir menyesal.

Ia bahkan hampir tidak mengenal Aburame, dan komunikasi terakhirnya dengan pemuda misterius itu cukup bersahabat. Tapi, Aburame memang 'salah satu' yang memulai 'lelucon' itu. Sasuke yakin itu bukan ulah yang disengaja, dia tengah meluap – luap saat hal itu terjadi.

Hatake Kakashi menatap tajam mata Sasuke, mencari sinar kebohongan di matanya. Namun dilihat dalam keadaan mana pun, mata itu tetap sama. Berwarna hitam kelam, kosong.

"Yah, mungkin aku salah. Namun aku memberimu peringatan, tuan. Jaga sikapmu!"

Pak Hatake pergi menyisakan Sasuke dengan segala ketakutannya. Jiroubou terkekeh begitu Hatake Kakashi lenyap dari tatapannya. Matanya mirip mata kucing. Tajam dan licik. Tubuhnya berukuran dua kali lipat lebih besar dari Sasuke. Ia lebih tinggi satu kepala setengah. Seharusnya Sasuke merasakan kembali ancaman yang menyiksanya ketika berada di samping orang ini, namun karena merasa telah menyelamatkan harinya, Sasuke kali ini siap disembur rasa terima kasih.

Menyenangkan!

Membayangkan perlindungan dari ancaman terbesarnya. Sasuke merasa beruntung telah melakukan kebohongan, yang setelah dipikir – pikir tidak ada ruginya sama sekali. Meskipun mungkin ia akan dihukum juga pada akhirnya, saat kasus ini telah terungkap, namun kemungkinannya kecil sekali. Jiroubou dan kawanannya akan segera melenyapkan Aburame, atau menyumpal mulutnya-ya, itu bahasa yang lebih pantas.

Sahabat – sahabat terbaiknya datang. Sebenarnya mereka hanya 3 orang. Bahkan jumlah itu sudah ditambah Jiroubou sendiri. Oh ya, mereka memang bukan komplotan besar yang diada – ada. Mereka hanyalah trio sahabat, yang berteman sejak SD, sama – sama dungu, suka olahraga, hobi membolos, hobi menggertak, mengganggu hidup orang, dan melakukan kenakalan – kenakalan kecil lainnya.

Namun tetap saja, bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke, mereka mengancam.

Mereka besar – besar dan kuat.

Sasuke menyadari bahwa fisiknya juga tidak selemah itu, dia bukan tipikal underdog yang biasa jadi bahan olokan. Dia bahkan menyadari bahwa parasnya sungguh menawan. Nah, itulah yang terjadi. Sasuke membuat gadis yang disukai Jiroubou menyukainya. Maka dari itu, mulai saat itu, Jiroubou sang penguasa sekolah, beserta teman – teman terkasihnya, menterrornya. Dan tentu saja tidak ada yang membantu Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak punya teman.

Boleh saja dibilang tampan dan pintar. Namun dalam urusan bergaul, dia dapat nol besar. Dia paling tidak dapat bersosialisasi. Ditambah lagi dia tidak begitu menyukai olahraga, sejak dulu dia lebih suka membaca. Belakangan setelah bertemu Jiroubou, dia menyesali hal ini.

"Hah! Dasar bodoh! Bagaimana mungkin bisa semudah itu?" Jiroubou menatap kepergian Hatake Kakashi dengan mata mengejek. Penuh kemenangan, yang membuat Sasuke muak. Lalu seakan tersadar akan sesuatu, Jiroubou menengok kea rah Sasuke. Yang telah siap menerima ucapan terima kasih.

"Apa yang kau lihat, tolol? Berharap diberi permen?" Nada suara Jiroubou tidak ada bedanya dengan waktu – waktu sebelumnya. Kasar dan seenaknya. Ia kemudian mendorong Sasuke ke samping dengan satu sentakan tangan, membuat kepala Sasuke tersungkur ke box sampah besar, diikuti suara tawa menghina, yang membuat Sasuke tidak percaya akan apa yang telah terjadi.

Sasuke terdiam. Merasakan rasa sakit yang terasa begitu menyayat di hatinya.

Tentu saja soal dirinya. Betapa dia dungu, tolol, payah. Pecundang yang telah kehilangan harga dirinya. Sekarang ia lebih memahami bagaimana ia dipandang bocah – bocah besar itu. Bagaimana ia dipandang oleh lingkungannya selama ini.

o***o

Sasuke berjalan lesu sepanjang arah rumahnya. Menatapi matahari senja yang bersinar terang mengejeknya. Agak kesal, namun bagaimana pun ia akui,, ia pantas menerima ejekan itu. Lihat dirinya, kotor, berantakan, dengan bau muntah yang senantiasa mengiringi langkah – langkah pendeknya. Menyedihkan sekali. Meskipun telah membasuh kepalanya berulang – ulang, bau busuk di rambutnya masih saja menguar. Muntah dan sampah.

Sasuke mendengus.

Mengutuk Jiroubou tentu saja.

Mengutuk siapapun yang muntah di box sampah juga.

Yah, tentu saja. Apa yang akan Ayahnya katakan? "Bocah, tolol! Aku pernah seumuranmu dan aku tidak pernah setolol itu! Lihat Kakakmu, apakah dia sepeti itu? Dia bahkan tidak tolol!"

Oh, andai saja! Sasuke berharap dalam hati agar Ayahnya jangan pulang malam ini. Atau setidaknya ia mempunyai cukup waktu untuk mengeramasi rambutnya sampai baunya hilang. Atau, semoga saja Ayahnya terlalu mabuk untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi!

Sasuke tahu, Ayahnya tidak akan meledak – ledak dan memukulinya sampai babak belur. Namun kata – kata yang keluar dari mulutnya sudah cukup tidak menyenangkan bagi Sasuke. Ayahnya-Fugaku Uchiha adalah satu – satunya yang ia miliki sejak lahir. Dan sejak awal pun, Fugaku memperlakukan Sasuke sebagai seorang anak yang harus ia jaga tetap hidup, bukan sebagai anak yang ia kasihi. Sasuke akan diberi makan dua kali, dan ditinggali satu keping koin setiap harinya. Tidak pernah lebih.

Fugaku sering memakinya, menghujamnya dengan kata – kata pedas-tidak pernah dengan kata yang terlalu kasar, menyindirnya sewaktu – waktu, atau bahkan menghinanya secara terang – terangan dengan kata – kata yang paling menusuk. Sasuke, apa pun yang ia lakukan, dimatanya selalu salah. Tidak ada sesuatu pun yang dilakukannya benar, karena pada dasarnya, Fugaku selalu menganggap Sasuke anak kecil bodoh. Yang tidak tahu apa – apa, dan tidak bisa apa – apa. Yang seolah – olah selalu membuatnya kecewa dengan setiap gerakan yang ia lakukan. Tidak pernah bisa membuatnya bangga. Bertolak belakang dengan kakaknya yang sempurna. Yang membuat Sasuke kesal setengah mati ketika Ayahnya mulai mengocehkan perbandingan dirinya dan kakaknya.

Fugaku sendiri bukanlah pria kaya raya, ia hanyalah seorang buruh pabrik yang kerjanya mabuk – mabukkan. Sasuke tidak pernah tahu kejadian apa yang pernah menimpanya di masa lalu, yang menyebabkannya sekacau sekarang. Namun yang ia tahu sejak dulu tentang perekonomian Fugaku hanya satu. Selalu berkekurangan. Ia seringkali terjerat hutang dan mendapat masalah dengan pihak asing yang Sasuke tidak ketahui. Tahu – tahu Ayahnya datang dengan memar – memar di sekitar wajahnya. Ketika ia bertanya, Ayahnya akan menjawab dengan ketus, "Apa sih yang anak kecil pedulikan?"

Sasuke mengambil nafasnya melihat pintu rumah peninggalan kakeknya itu terbuka. Oh, tidak ada yang salah! Sama sekali tidak, apalagi saat dia harus mengambil langkahnya ke ambang pintu dan mendapati tatapan geram sang pemilik rumah. Tapi dia tidak akan membuat Uchiha Fugaku menyadari apa yang terjadi.

Sasuke menyelundup masuk ke rumah tanpa suara, mendapati Ayahnya sedang mendengkur dengan bau alkohol menyeruak. Sasuke tidak heran mengapa Ayahnya tidak menutup pintu. Apa yang akan terjadi jika dia tidak menutup pintu? Tidak ada. Bahkan seandainya ada anjing liar yang menyerbunya, dia pasti berharap begitu. Karen a sepanjang hidup Sasuke, ia tahu, bahwa harapan terbesar Ayahnya adalah mati. Namun ia tidak pernah bisa mendapatkannya karena memiliki suatu tanggung jawab akan dirinya. Sasuke merasa serba salah ketika mendapati dirinya berpikir dengan imajinasi liarnya, bahwa sesungguhnya dia adalah anak haram.

Setelah mengunci pintu, Sasuke segera membersihkan badannya dengan menggosok – gosokkan sabun dengan sekuat tenaga, tanpa se-senti pun terlewat. Rambutnya ia keramas berulang kali. Setelah yakin baunya hilang, Sasuke menyudahinya dan beranjak ke kamarnya.

Kamar ini adalah kamar impian Sasuke sejak lama. Meskipun kenyataannya, empat orang yang masuk ke sini akan segera kehabisan nafas jika saja jendela di dalamnya tidak dibuka. Sempit. Dengan berisikan satu tempat tidur kecil, sebuah lemari dari kayu jelek, dan sebuah meja yang menampung sebuah celengan babi besar.

Sasuke mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos putih, kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur yang beralaskan seprai usang. Tanpa menutup jendela, Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan mulai berkhayal. Disana, jauh di dalam kepalanya, seorang pemuda raksasa tengah bersujud di hadapan pemuda berambut raven yang berdiri dengan gagah di tengah hamparan umat manusia yang menyebut – nyebut namanya penuh syukur. Si pemuda raven mengenakan pakaian kesatria terbaik, mata hitam cemerlangnya memancarkan kemenangan, seulas senyum angkuh menghiasi wajah rupawannya. Si raksasa menangis. Dengan kaus kotor yang sudah compang – camping. Menangis tersedu – sedu. Mengingat dosa lama, tak mampu berdiri tegak akibat penyesalan dalam. Meminta pengampunan.

Pangeran muda itu membiarkan jiwanya mengambil keputusan. Berkat kebijaksanaannya, pemuda itu mengampuni si raksasa-

Sasuke membuka matanya, menggerutu.

"Tentu saja raksasa itu tidak pantas diampuni!" Sasuke mendebat pikirannya yang ngawur. "Tentu saja kau harus memenggal kepalanya!"

Sasuke berdiam diri lama di atas tempat tidurnya tanpa melakukan apa pun. Wajahnya bersemu merah menyadari apa yang tadi ia pikirkan-begitu bodoh, begitu kekanakkan, begitu mengada – ada.

Sampai akhirnya ia menyadari angin dingin yang berhembus kencang memasuki kamarnya. Di luar gelap. Sekarang mungkin sudah masuk pukul 7. Sasuke penasaran, apakah Ayahnya masih dalam posisinya, karena sejak tadi tidak terdengar suara – suara berisik yang biasa di keluarkan Ayahnya saat berpindah tempat, atau melakukan aktifitas lainnya.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya, dan tidak mendapati siapa pun di ruang utama.

"Ayah?" Sasuke memasuki dapur dan melewati kamar mandi. Tidak terdengar suara apa pun. Ia curiga bahwa dirinya telah terbawa terlalu jauh oleh imajinasinya. Tapi, barangkali Ayahnya tengah bermain – main di garasi. Fugaku senang sekali mengotak – atik barang, apalagi mobil tua milik mendiang kakeknya yang ia urus dengan baik-bahkan lebih baik dari anaknya. Sasuke bergegas ke gudang, begitu menyadari bahwa dirinya kelaparan. Sialnya, tidak ada makanan di rumah.

"Ayah, boleh aku minta uang? Di dapur makanan habis, dan aku lapar," Sasuke segera mengatakannya begitu memasuki garasi yang terbuka ,dan menemukan sosok itu tengah berbaring di bawah mobil tua kesayangannya. Ayahnya ini mencintai mobilnya. Dia bahkan akan tidur di bawah sana saat liburan atau dalam keadaan tentram. Dan sekarang, Sasuke kebingungan tidak mendengarkan gerutuan manusia tua ini, yang ia yakini belum terlelap. Meskipiun kenyataannya ia hanya dapat melihat kedua pasang kakinya yang tertutupi sepatu kulit.

Tunggu, sepatu itu bagus!

"Ayah, aku lapar!" Sasuke mendekati Ayahnya. Namun sosok itu hanya berdiam diri. Sasuke menarik nafasnya dan berjongkok. Sedikit cemas mencium bau amis darah yang terasa mengalir di udara. "Ayah, apakah kau tidur?"

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya penasaran. Kemudian terdiam. Setelah menyadari kedunguannya, Sasuke memasukkan kepalanya ke bawah mobil untuk memeriksa apakah Ayahnya benar – benar tertidur.

"Ayah, a.. Astaga!"

Saking terkejutnya, kepala Sasuke menubruk bagian bawah mobil Ayahnya yang seketika ambruk. Merasakan sakit yang berdenyut – denyut disana. Tidak memikirkan keheranannya akan mobil Ayahnya yang ternyata begitu rapuh.

Yang Sasuke inginkan sekarang hanyalah berlari jauh.

Namun tidak bisa. Kakinya terlalu lemas untuk berlari.

"Ahhh!"

Sasuke hanya berteriak sekencang – kencangnya di antara kesepian malam. Begitu melihat sosok dihadapannya yang tergeletak diantara reruntuhan mobil tua. Wajahnya merah. Kemejanya yang compang – camping berlumuran darah. Luka – luka tajam dan dalam telah menyayat tubuhnya yang besar, saling menumpuk. Luka – luka sayatan acak, yang memiliki bentuk dan mengerak dalam darah. Terdapat lubang besar di perutnya, luka yang kelihatannya sangat parah. Wajahnya sama sekali asing. Rambutnya acak – acakan dan raut mukanya kosong.

Yang paling buruk, dia membelalak. Menunjukkan dua bola mata biru laut yang kesakitan.

Dan Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa lantai yang ia pijak basah. Sasuke berseru ngeri.

"Ya tuhan!"

o-o-o

Heyy, author minta maaf untuk tidak melanjutkan Sasuke Tell A Story, karena belum ada ide. Bagaimanapun, terimakasih untuk mampir kesana dan memberikan review :3 Oh ya, itu pair-nya NaruSasu, jadi jangan bingung-bingung.

Dan, sebenarnya ini cerita sudah dibuat sejak tahun lalu, hanya saja baru niatan dipublish sekarang.

Soooo Jangan lupa review! Wajib lho ya, awas kalau nggak! #ngancem #ditabok

Yahh, pokoknya kasih review dehh :D

Oh ya, btw, apa alur cerita ini kecepetan? Kasih tau Author yaa

Bye~


End file.
